


Out of my League ~ Dnf

by shania_m



Category: dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: England (Country), Florida, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shania_m/pseuds/shania_m
Summary: George lays eyes on one of the popular kids, Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not ship them irl, its just for the story. Not all will be fluff. 
> 
> This is written in a normal way, but some chapters will be written in a diary/journal type way. 
> 
> I know Dream, George, and Sapnap are older than 17, and 18 but again its just for the story.

George's POV 

The weekend had felt like it had only lasted a couple of hours. My mom had been telling me to get up and out of bed for almost 10 minutes. I knew I probably should get out of bed soon. There was no need to be late on the first day back to school.

\---

As I rushed out the door with my toast in my hand and water in the other, my mom yelled from inside "are you forgetting something"? It took me a little to realize what I had been missing. My mom then walked out the door and handed me my school bag. 

"Thanks mom"

\---

The bus pulled up around the corner as I shoved the remains of my toast in my mouth and put my water bottle in my bag. 

"Hey dude, what's up"

"Nothing much"

Nick had been my best friend since elementary. He goes by Sapnap most of the time. 

"I am not mentally ready to start a whole new year of school"

"Neither am I"

I knew that Sapnap and I had a couple of classes together, including Homeroom. 

Just like every year, we saw faces that we did not recognize boarding the bus.

"Hey she's cute", Sapnap whispered over to me, eyeing a girl that had taken a seat a couple rows ahead of them. 

"I wasn't really paying any attention. Even if she was cute, you know that I'm gay"

\---

As the bus pulled up the school, I reached for my bag that I had placed beneath the seat. I wished that I could just go back to summer break, playing Minecraft with my online friends, and Sapnap. 

Sapnap stood at my locker with me as I adjusted and searched for things. 

A guy caught my eye as I was walking into the school. I didn't exactly know if he was new, or if I had never interacted with him.

"Do you know if that guy is new here"? I asked Sapnap in a more quiet voice than normal. 

"Nope, that's Dream, and he's been going here ever since the beginning of middle school. I thought you knew who it was considering that he's one of the most popular kids at our school". 

My mood had immediately dropped when I heard the words 'one of the most popular kids'. I knew that I would never have a shot with him, since he was way out of my league.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets unknown messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the reads, kudos, and all. It means a lot to me.

_Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream, or Clay, Dream, or Clay, Dream, or Clay. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Towards the end of the day, he would not get off my mind. He was all I could think about. I know what Sapnap had told me, and I know I didn't have a shot. But, something in my head-

"Heyyyy!" Sapnap yelled as I got on the bus. 

"Hi"

"What's wrong, you seemed kind of off today."

"Nothing much." I had lied.

The bus ride home was a nice little amount of time to think about me and my feelings. 

When I had opened the door to get home, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I had thought it was just Sapnap so I didn't really bother to answer right away, plus I was determined to get my homework done before playing any games or calling with him. 

**1 New Text Message:** from _Unknown Number_

_Hey!_

Who could this new number be? I haven't given my number to anyone other than Sapnap, and a few other people in our friend group. 

_Should I reply? What if its some creepy old person trying to track me down? Should I tell Sapnap?_

My thoughts zoomed through my mind. 

I decided to reply with a simply: _hey, um...do i know you?_

As I waited for a reply, my mum called me down for dinner. I didn't really have any appetite to eat. 

"How was your day?" My dad had looked up from his plate to talk to me. 

"It was like any other normal first day of school." 

I was pretty close with my parents, since I was an only child. I enjoyed being around them sometimes, and I wasn't always longing to go back up into my room to play video games or go on calls with my friends. 

\---

"Dude, you're here!" Sapnap's discord circle lit up. 

"We haven't talked to you in a long time." The voice which belonged to Darryl, came through my headset. 

"Sapnap, I literally talked to you today, at school." 

"I know, but like I missed you." Once again Sapnap's icon lit up. 

"Are you guys ready for me to start the stream?" I asked the three other people in the call.

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"Wait hold on I have to pee!"

"Oh my god, Sapnap what the hell"

\---

 **1 New Message from:** _Unknown Number_

_Hi, someone gave me your number, but they asked me not to tell you who._

This person used correct punctuation and everything. I decided to reply with: _please tell me who gave you my number...i won't tell them i know_

I had an idea that Sapnap had tried to trick me and give my number to a random person. 

"George! BEHIND YOU!" Sapnap blasted my headset with his voice. 

The _Respawn_ screen was now showing and I let out a huff. 

"Gogy, you had all the diamonds" 

"Why'd you call me 'gogy', I don't like that name"

"Ya, that's why I called you that. Why were you so distracted in the first place?"

_Should I tell them?_

"My mom made me do something really quickly for her." I had lied once again. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly good at writing dialogue. I hope you enjoyed this sort of filler chapter.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a conversation with the mysterious person.

I still hadn't gotten a reply from this mysterious person. It was the weekend and I did not have a care in the world.

 **1 New Messages:** from _Sapnap_

_Good morning gogy._

Reply: _Stop calling me that :(_

While waiting for his reply, my mind wandered to the possibilities of who the _Unknown Number_ could belong to. 

_OH MY GOD! IT COULD BE DREAM!_

There's no way Sapnap would do something like that. 

**1 New Message:** from _Unknown Number_

_Well, I go to your school, I have dirty blonde hair, tall, and green eyes._

That last part didn't help me because I'm red green colorblind, and I obviously cannot see that. 

_Did Dream have dirty blonde hair? Who am I kidding? There are so many kids at my school with that description, well except for the eyes._

Reply: _I'm colorblind_

I decided to change the contact name to 'Mysterious Person'. 

**Mysterious Person:** How about we meet somewhere?

 **Me:** i don't know who you are so

 **Mysterious Person:** So, you'll get to see me

 **Me:** that doesn't sound like a great idea

There was no reply after that. The chances that it was Dream...

\---

"George, you have to get over him." Sapnap rested his hand on my shoulder while looking over at him. 

"I know"

"Or, you could go up and talk to him"

"Pfh. No."

The day went by pretty quickly. 

**Me:** Hey, how was your day?

 **Mysterious Person:** The same as any normal day, wbu?

 **Me:** eh

 **Mysterious Person:** Do you want to talk about it?

_I don't even know this person...was it a good idea?_

 **Me:** there's this guy at our school, and he's like way out of my league and all, and im pretty sure he doesn't even know i exist, and i think i like him. i get butterflies when im around him, and i think about him for hours at a time

 **Mysterious Person:** What's the person's name?

 **Me** : i dont know if thats a good idea to release that info to you

 **Me:** could i at least have something to call you by, your name in my phone is just 'Mysterious Person' 

**Mysterious Person:** Uh, I think I like the sound of that so...no

 **Me:** :(

 **Mysterious Person:** I gtg I'll talk to you tomorrow. 

**Me:** bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not god at writing dialogue.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George explore their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be mentioning of self harm, anxiety, self doubt and other things. I am sorry if I don't display them quite correctly, but I am going to try my best. Once again, I am very thankful for the people who read my work. I am planning on making longer chapters, since it is the weekend now.

**Me:** His name is Clay.

 **Mysterious Person:** Oh, do you mean Dream?

 **Me:** uh, yeah

 **Mysterious Person:** I know him, he's one of my best buds.

 **Me:** can you promise not to say anything, please

 **Mysterious Person:** Fine

\---

"Hey George!"

"Uh hi"

_It was Dream, Dream was talking...to me!_

"So, I heard you have a little crush on me."

My face turned crimson red.

"Oh, yeah"

"What makes you think I'm gay! What makes you think that I wouldn't be disgusted that someone like you has a crush on me. What makes you think you would have a chance with the popular jock at your school. What makes you think you deserve me."

I glanced over to the people behind him staring at us because he had been yelling.

Sapnap who had been not too far, ran up to me and shoved him off. 

I jolted up awake and it started to get hard for me to breath. I grabbed the water by my bed and chugged it. My cover, which I had thrown on the floor during my sleep, was now wrapped around me, tighter than ever. I was having an anxiety attack. My mom knocked on the door and turned on the lights.

"Georgie, it's okay" saying as she pulled me into a hug. 

We sat like this for about 10 minutes straight and when she finally pulled away, I noticed that I had significantly calmed down. 

"Thank you mum"

"Anything"

She shut my light, walking out and closing the door. I opened my drawer and stared blankly at the razor blade that had been there. 

_What if I just- What if. Nobody would really care. Nobody would notice. Not a single person would even miss me._

I pick it up. 

_George what the hell are you doing. Just do it. Nobody will care. It's not like anyone will notice._

These words kept repeating themselves as I slowly stared at the blade in my hand. 

_What if that ends up being Dream's actual reaction. What if the mysterious person was Dream? I would have just spilled my feelings out to him._

I put the razor blade back into its spot in the drawer, and close it quietly.

 **Me:** Hey, was wondering if you're still awake?

I slam my pillow into my face and start sobbing loudly. 

_What makes you think that this person actually enjoys talking to you, or even cares._

My thoughts are all just a bunch of what ifs. 

**Mysterious Person:** Yeah, I am still awake. 

**Me:** oh nice, wyd

 **Mysterious Person:** Playing a survival world on Minecraft. Wanna join?

 **Me:** uh sure

I get into a discord call with this mysterious person. I load into the game, and crouching in front of me is a skin with a green swirl in the front, light brown eyes, and the initials 'K' and 'J' on the back of it. 

"So, is your name Karl?" I get this off the gamertag above this person's figure. 

"Why yes it is."

"That name sounds so familiar."

\---

I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs. 

**Karl:** I had fun playing mc last night. We should do it again sometime.

"Georgie, you look so tired. I heard you playing a game with some friend of yours around 4 am." my mum had a concerned look on her face. 

"Oh, I hope I didn't wake you or anything."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you're having fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story is also on wattpad, same name and its by shania_m. I'm giving you all a little heads up, there will be the smallest amount of smut towards the end of this.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay and George pair up for a project together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the nice comments, kudos, and all that.

_Oh Shit! Karl is friends with Clay! That's why the name sounded so familiar._

_\---_

"Hey, is it okay if my friend joins the game?"

"Oh, sure"

*Dream has joined the game*

_Dream, shit. What the hell am I supposed to do._

I stayed silent for most of the time.

"Who is 'Georgenotfound'?"

"Oh that's George, hence the beginning of the gamertag." Karl spoke up as he walked over to me in game.

"Hi" I crouched in front of the green block man in front of me.

"Don't you go to our school George?"

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat.

"Yeah, I do"

"Oh cool"

I let out the deep breath I had been holding.

"We should all hang out sometime."

_WHAT! That was really sudden, he barely even knew me._

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea" Karl hit Dream's character as he ran away.

"How does that sound to you George?"

"That's fine with me"

"Cool, tomorrow at school lets meet by George's locker."

"Ok", Karl had a playful tone as he spoke.

_Why my locker. Does he want to see inside it for some reason? George, you're overthinking this way too much._

"Guys, I actually have to go"

"Okay, see you tomorrow Karl"

"Bye" I quietly spoke.

There was the ding indicating that someone had left the call.

"So, how are you?"

I could tell that I was blushing.

_How long am I gonna be on a call by myself with this guy? What if I end up giving something away to him that I don't want him knowing. This is bad. This is really bad. But, I barely even know the guy, how am I already freaking out this much?_

"Georrrgee, are you still there?" Dream called out to me.

"Oh yeah sorry, I got distracted."

"That's okay"

There was another ding. 

"Hey Gogy"

"Gogy?"

_Fuck. Dream heard Sapnap call me Gogy._

"Stop calling me that."

"No"

Dream just sat and listened to our very short argument. 

"Yes, please stop calling me that. It's not even close to my real name."

"It is too."

"Okay, whatever. Have your way Sapnap"

\---

Sapnap POV

Karl and I have been friends for a while. Sometimes I hung out with Clay and sometimes, we would all hang out together. I know that George has a thing for Clay. I'm a little curious if Clay feels the same way. 

\---

I spotted Karl walking up to George. They shook hands in a kind of 'bro way'. George, looked out of place and uncomfortable. Clay started to walk over-

_CLAY!?_

"Hi" Clay stood in front of George, who was blushing. The height difference was about half a foot. 

_Aw, they would be so cute together._

"Uh, hey"

"Did you know that me and you have like 3 classes together?" I heard Clay talk to George who was now fiddling with his thumbs. 

"No, I didn't actually"

Karl and I just watched as they had a conversation. I realized I was blushing slightly as Karl brushed up against me to walk closer. 

\---

Clay's POV

"Hey" I sat next to George in the science lab. I could notice that he was a little uncomfortable, then I realized how close my chair had been to him. He waved back and Mr. Smith walked in and started instructing us what to do with our notebooks and the lab. 

"I don't like this unit" I looked over at George and he had a disgusted look on his face. This unit was all about learning anatomy, and that meant dissecting things. I thought it was a cool topic. 

"What, you don't like cutting frogs open?" 

"What? Of course not, I feel bad for them"

"George, Clay? Is there something more important to talk about?"

Mr. Smith was one of the stricter teachers I had. He was nice, but strict. 

"Uh, no. I'm sorry. We are both sorry." George said, and he had a more sincere, worried look on his face, whereas mine stayed normal. 

"Get back to work the both of you, before I send you two to the office."

George and I got to work together. I found it cute how when I would talk to him, he would blush, and look away so that I 'wouldn't see'. 

"Everyone, find yourselves a partner for the project. They could be in this class, or another. "

I looked over at George who was already looking away. I decided to tp him on the shoulder. 

"Do you wanna be partners?"

"Yeah, sure"

He was blushing a lot more than the other times. 

\---

George's POV 

_HE WANTS TO BE PARTNERS WITH ME?! OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE OTHER CLASSES, ME? That means that I would get to go to his house, right? Would he get to come to my house? What if he found my house small, or ugly, or weird? What if he didn't like my parents?_

I had to say something. 

"Yeah, sure"

I was blushing so hard, and the worst part was that I could tell that he knew. 

\---

I went home that day and just thought about everything that had happened. When dinnertime rolled around, there was a knock on the door. 

"Georgie, can you get it?" My mom had been folding laundry in the other room. 

"Sure"

I opened the door to see Sapnap standing there with a tri-fold board in his hand. 

"Hiya, wanna be partner for the science project?"

"Honey, is that Nick? Ask him if he wants to stay for dinner."

"Did you hear her?" I asked Sapnap. 

"Sure, thank you" Sapnap yelled out to my mum. 

"So?"

"Uh, I'm sorry but Clay already asked me and I kind of already said yes." I felt bad for that, for some reason. 

"Oh, that's fine. I'll just ask Karl."

I pulled Sapnap inside. 

"Dinners is almost ready boys." My dad called from the kitchen. 

"Wanna go up to my room?"

"Yeah"

We decided to play minecraft for a little. Sapnap played on his laptop, which he had brought to my house, thinking we would work on the project together. 

"Oooo, we should call Clay."

"Why would we do that?" I asked, half blushing."

"Aw, someone's blushing."

"Am not"

"You are"

"Ugh, whatever Sapnap. We could call him, I don't really care."

"The blush on your face says otherwise."

_Of course I cared. The guy that I was madly crushing on was gonna be on a call with me, again. It wasn't that big a deal, not like he was gonna show up at my house._

We called him, played some Minecraft, and talked for a little about the project. Sapnap had already asked Karl and he said yes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really trying to make the chapters longer, and have more effort put into them.


	6. Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry about putting this short chapter out so late. I have a lot of school work to do. Again, sorry. There will be mentions of self harm, so be aware. I will put little **** before and after those parts. Im guessing I will upload another longer chapter in about 2-3 days.

George POV

There was a knock at the door. It was a faint knock, but it was there. If me and Sapnap had not gone quiet, I would not have heard it. _Why did we go quiet?_

"I'm gonna go grab something to eat for us." I got up from my place, and walked to the kitchen and ruffled with some bags to make it sound like I was getting some chips. I then walked toward the door, and looked through the peep-hole thingy. There was a truck. A navy blue shiny truck. It was far, far out in the distance. There was also a tall figure standing by it on the other side. I looked a little more and then saw another figure, slightly smaller, walking towards the first. 

**Karl:** Can you come outside?

I opened the door, and then closed it right behind me. I didn't move, I just sorta stood at the closed doorway. 

"George, where did you go?" I could hear Sapnap from inside my apartment. 

"Georgeeeee, hop in!" Karl was now walking up to me, with Clay not far behind. 

"How exactly do you know where I live?" I questioned Karl. 

"Oh, Sapnap told me you guys were bored."

"And he gave you my address?"

I turned around before he could say anything else. I opened the door, and walked straight toward my room. 

"Where's the food?"

"You gave them my address?"

"Oh, yeah. I thought it would be fun. Are they here yet?"

"Sapnap, what the hell!"

"George you need to take a chill pill, and just live a little." Sapnap had a smirk on his face. 

"Change out of these clothes, and then we will go outside and have fun with Clay and Karl."

I changed into the clothes Sapnap picked out for me reluctantly. 

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Probably go eat some food, then go to the arcade, or maybe the park."

"But my mom and dad have dinner made already."

"Would you rather eat food with your parents, or eat food with the tall, hot, dreamy blonde waiting outside in the car for you."

"Uh, I guess the second option."

"That's what I thought"

I walked out of the room to go tell my mom that me and Sapnap were going out and that we wouldn't be home for dinner. As I was passing the bathroom, I saw my reflection in the mirror. I walked in and closed the door. 

_****_

_Please, you think Clay actually likes you? What is wrong with you. You should have just ended your life when you had a chance._

I open the drawer to reveal the unused blades. 

_Taking one of them wouldn't make a difference. Just like one less George wouldn't make a difference._

I made a couple of cuts. Not deep, but visible. 

_There you go George. I bet no one will even care that you did that. Just do a little more, and you'll be good to go._

Tears were now pricking in my eyes, threatening to fall. I quickly wiped them up, along with my arm. Sapnap knocked on the door. 

"Give me a minute Sapnap."

"Ooooo, need to look all good for your future boyfriend."

"Um, yeah I guess."

I lied to Sapnap.

_How could I be such a bad friend. I will never be good enough to be Clay's boyfriend. I don't even know if he's gay, or even bisexual._

I wrapped my arms in a sort of bandage like thing my dad had under the sink. I then pulled down the sleeves on the shirt that Sapnap had picked out for me. 

****

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

Sapnap hadn't known about my self-harm, the only person who did, was my mom. I didn't want him to know, that would be too much for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for so much support! Also, the next chapter is one that I'm planning on making about 2000 words. I'm again sorry for not uploading. Love you all so so so much. Remember to stay hydrated :)


	7. The Restroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Clay explore their relationship as 'just friends'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be kissing, and a little bit more than that ;). I have little **** before and after that part.

Sapnap POV

“Where are we planning on going?” George asked quietly from the backseat. He had been quiet ever since he came out of the bathroom at home. I was in the backseat for him, since Karl called shotgun and Clay was driving. 

“I was thinking we could have pizza”. Clay looked into the mirror, his eyes switching from me to George. He pulled over into an almost empty parking lot, to look at his phone and look up the nearest pizza place. 

“Yeah, I’m good with pizza” Karl grinned.

“Me too”

“Sure”. George looked outside. 

Every once in a while, I would catch Clay looking at George through the mirror. His eyes would wander over to George, and when he saw that I noticed, they would dart back to the road. George was oblivious. 

_ Aw, they would be so cute together. There has to be a way I could get them together. But George hates when I interfere with his personal life, but then he would thank me, and I am his best friend.  _

Cars passed in and out of the parking lot. 

“I call sitting next to Georgie”. 

“What” George was blushing, and started to walk a little behind to avoid anyone seeing. 

“Aw, someone’s blushinggggg”

“Nick, I am notttt” 

I glanced over at Clay, who had a huge grin on his face, and in fact was blushing a bit too. 

\---

George POV

“How may I help you gentlemen today?” 

“Uh, a table for 4 please”

“Alrighty, right this way.”

_ Clay took the lead while following the waitress. Something about that leadership, and dominance.  _

I shuffled into the seat next to the closed window, and Clay right after me. Nick sat right in front of me, and Karl next to him. 

“What drinks can I get started for ya?”

“I’ll have a Coca Cola” 

“Meeeee tooo” Nick added extra vowels to his words. 

“I’ll have the same.” I added

“I’ll just take a water, thanks”

The lady walked away, and Clay’s leg brushed against mine. I was blushing, lighter than before, but enough for Nick to notice. He texted me. 

“Hey George, I never got your number.”

“Oh, give me your phone.”

I took Clay’s phone gently, trying to avoid touching his soft, warm hand, and added myself as a contact. 

“Here”. 

“Thank you”

His hand put his phone back in his pocket, then moved to my leg. I felt as it slowly crept up to my thigh, almost too close to my area. I was beet red by now, and thankfully before it could go any further, the waitress came back with the drinks. 

“Are there any appetizers I could get started?”

“I’ll have the BBQ 10 piece wings please”

“Sure, is that all?”

“Yes”

She walked away once more, and Clay’s hand returned back to my thigh, this time I felt how big his hand was compared to my thigh. 

“So what are we thinking for the pizza?”

“Um, maybe half cheese, and half pepperoni?”

“Clay, who’s going to eat the cheese?”

“Yeah, you’re right, then all pepperoni? How does that sound Georgie?”

**1 New Message from Nick:** Hes deffo flirting with you

**Me:** His hand is on my thigh…

**Nick:** WHAT! HE DEFINITELY LIKES YOU!!!

Clay looked over at my phone, which was in my lap, I could feel his breath against my neck as he looked down. 

**Nick:** Make sure he doesn’t ‘accidently’ touch your dick ;)

**Me:** That’s disgusting.

His hand moved closer to where I didn’t want it to be. 

_ I totally did want his hand there. Ew George, that’s disgusting.  _

“Alrighty, there's those wings for you”

“Thank you”

Nick, Karl, and me all took a wing, Nick taking two. 

“Have one Clay” Karl slightly pushed the basket to him. 

“I’m not really that hungry” 

“You’re the one that suggested this place”

“Yeah, you enjoy it.”

Clay’s hand returned to his own lap now, and he had less of a content face. 

**1 New Message from Unknown Number:** Hi! Its Clay, im sitting right next to you…

I wiped my hand, and looked at the message. 

**Me:** Hi

**Clay:** Do you think I could talk privately in the restroom with you?

**Me:** Why don’t we just text?

**Clay:** 1\. You just answered a question with a question 2. I want to be in private with you. 

**Me:** Um, sure. 

“I’m going to go to the restroom.”

“Uh, yeah me too”

I scooted out of the booth, and followed Clay to the bathroom. 

“So what exactly did you want to talk to me about?”

Clay leaned into me, pushing me up against the wall. 

“Shhh”

********

He locked the door to the entire set of bathrooms. He grabbed my waist and leaned in, closing to gap between our lips. It was a passionate kiss, like something he had been waiting to do. I pushed forward, deepening the kiss. Clay did the same, moments later, causing me to let out a small moan. Every second of this kiss was absolutely magical. We continued for a little, and I felt his hand wader to my behind, and then to the front of my thigh. It stayed there for a while, then moved over to my dick. I melted at the touch, and a tent grew inside my pants. He started kissing my neck, and moved down to my collar bone. I let out another small moan, and glanced down to his pants, which also had a tent. He continued to touch me, and I loved every second of it, until there was a knock at the door. 

“Can someone open the door please.”

I figured it was a worker. Clay continued to touch, and kiss me. 

“Cl-cl-clay p-please, w-we ha-ha-have t-to st-stop”. 

Clay slowly pulled away from the kiss, and then smirked at me. He was really red, and so was I. He wrapped his hands around my waist once again, and pulled me into another kiss. This was a lot shorter, quick kiss, but it was still filled with passion, and love. That word, love. 

“So Georgie, you still think me touching your dick is disgusting?”

“N-n-no”.

“That’s what I thought”

He unlocked the door, and walked out like nothing happened. I was still extremely red, his blush faded a little. 

********

“What took you guys so long?”

“The worker was cleaning the restroom, which formed a line, and we had to wait.”

I tried to hide my once hard dick, as I sat back down. I was still flushed from what just happened. Clay scooted back into the booth, and this time he was a lot closer to me. His hand, once again, returned to my thigh, this time half his hand was touching my dick. 

“By the way, we already ordered, and she said it should be around 10 minutes.”

“Ok”

\---

We ate our pizza, getting the occasional refill from the waitress. Clay only ate a couple of bites, and Nick had 3 slices, I had 2, and so did Karl. Clay’s hand remained where it was, the entire time he was eating. 

“Here’s the bill when your ready for it”

Clay took his hand off, and reached into his pocket for his wallet. I whimpered, and frowned at the loss of touch, and Clay just smirked back at me. Karl and Nick were too busy having an argument about something to notice the sound that I made. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the last part was a little cringy, but this story is inspired by the song 'Out of My League' by Fitz and the Tantrums. This chapter is also a little shorter than what I would normally do for this story.


End file.
